


Good Morning

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Good Day [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, ReverseSnow, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin receives a visitor one morning. For Snowells Week 2015, Day 6, prompt: Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda fallen in love with this 'verse and hope to eventually expand it as to how their relationship began as well as other little slices-of-life along the way. *fingers crossed* If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥
> 
> Also at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/122749251910/fic-good-morning-caitlin-harrison-the-flash). ;)

The distinctive sound of a speedster phasing through a solid surface made Caitlin look up in surprise.

"Oh," she gasped as the man in the yellow suit with glowing red eyes blurred through her front door into existence before her.

"Good morning, Dr. Snow," he said, the smugness in his voice evident even through the distortion. "Did I startle you?"

She straightened the soft flannel top of her favorite pajamas, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Only because you didn't use the key I gave you. Honestly, don't you think _somebody_ is going to eventually notice you walking straight through the door?"

He pushed his hood back, eyes reverting to normal as he ceased vibrating. He gave her a maniac grin, running a hand over his hair and ruffling it to truly spectacular heights. "I could've been here on nefarious villain business," he said loftily. "I'd never use a key for nefarious villain business. Have you had breakfast yet?"

The corner of her lips quirked into a smile she couldn't quite contain. "No. Do you have any requests?"

"Pancakes," he said immediately.

"I'm out of milk, sorry."

"Check your fridge."

She leveled him with a steady look and he raised his hands defensively.

"I bought it, fair and square," he insisted. "I know you hate it when I 'Reverse Flash and grab' at the local supermarket."

"All right, then," she allowed, padding barefoot towards the kitchen. "Thanks."

"You are most certainly welcome," he said, following behind her and something about his tone suggested he was much more appreciating the sway of her hips in her faded pastel pink pajama bottoms than anything else.

Things like that reminded her of the different times they came from. He might love the way she looked in something tight that was all cleavage and curves but nothing seemed to get his heartbeat up like clothes she generally wouldn't wear in front of just anybody. It was something about the intimacy of it, she'd mused. It turned him on to see her in a way that she let few others see her.

When she opened the refrigerator to gather the ingredients, her sleep-mussed hair blew with the _whoosh_ of super-speeded motion. Looking over her shoulder, she found he had shed the yellow suit and now wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans that had definitely seen better days. He used to wear his standard "Harrison Wells" clothes beneath the suit but ever since he'd caught her -- to her intense mortification -- in slouchy yoga pants and a "Hello Kitty" t-shirt faded almost beyond recognition, he'd taken to dressing more casually as well. Considering her theory as to why he liked her in extremely casual garb, it gave her an insight as to what he was really saying by the clothes he was letting her see **him** in.

He went to the cabinet and retrieved the plates and glasses with easy familiarity. She put her items on the counter and was reaching for the griddle on its hook over the stove when two warm hands found the line of bare skin across her stomach as her top lifted slightly.

"Hey!" she yelped as he tickled her. He swung her around and hopped her up to sit on the counter by the carton of eggs, pressing her knees apart and leaning nonchalantly between them.

She made a show of tidying his hair with her fingers even though she secretly loved his tousled appearance. But more than that, she loved the way he pressed into her touch, an instinctive gesture she wasn't even sure he realized he did. He'd spent many, many years cultivating an inviolate persona, specifically designed to keep people at arms' length, but now she was finding that beneath that mask, he was nigh-on starving for simple, human contact. It was only one part of the cost of the secret he bore.

"Cisco's getting close," he murmured as if he had followed her line of thinking.

"We both know he's going to figure it out one of these days," she said evenly. "If not him, then Barry."

He nodded once, his fingers creeping in under the hem of her pajama top to trace abstract patterns on the bare skin beneath. "When they do, you'll have a choice to make."

She let her hands fall to his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart. Right now, it seemed very human and breakable beneath her palm.

"You know I hate some of the things you've done," she said, her voice unwavering, and he ducked his head slightly in acknowledgment, though never broke eye contact. "And I suspect we're always going to have important issues we disagree on but... I made my choice a long time ago. However this goes down, we go together."

He studied her face for a moment with a look of bemused fascination. "Okay," he finally said softly and then the serious look in his eyes gave way to the devilish twinkle she knew all too well. "I am absolutely starving."

"Well," she said mock-primly, "I _was_ about to make pancakes when I was rudely interrupted--"

In between one word and the next, he sped away and was back, all of the perishable items having now been returned to the fridge. He picked her up from the counter, his hands moving to give her backside a friendly squeeze while she wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her legs over his hips. 

"The pancakes can wait, Dr. Snow," he said huskily as he carried her towards the bedroom.


End file.
